


Несколько причин

by fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 (SSSS_Team), Ив (prosto_Iv)



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Flirting, Fluff, Humor, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Love, Marriage, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25352611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosto_Iv/pseuds/%D0%98%D0%B2
Summary: У Миккеля есть страшный список, который он ни за что не покажет Сигрюн.
Relationships: Sigrun Eide/Mikkel Madsen
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 2 Quest 1 - Драбблы и Мини G-PG-13





	Несколько причин

**Author's Note:**

> Постканон, после возвращение Сигрюн в Норвегию.

Миккель с детства считал, что с недостатками можно и нужно бороться. Особенно с чужими. Серьезных недочетов в себе он не находил. Поэтому семейная жизнь оказалась делом сложным, как Миккель и наблюдал у своих родственников и друзей.

Сигрюн была полна достоинств и недостатков, самым причудливым образом перемешиваемых в ней неуемной энергией. Список того, что Миккелю в Сигрюн нравилось, занял бы несколько листов. Его запись со «случайным забыванием на столе» Миккель приберег на случай крупного промаха. Список того, с чем ему было сложно смириться, занимал всего десять строк. Его Миккель мудро хранил в голове, намереваясь постепенно подводить Сигрюн к мысли, что ей не все можно.

Во-первых, Сигрюн храпела. Миккелю приходилось много с кем работать, и он привык почивать сном человека с чистой совестью под любые звуки, включая работу лесопилки. Но богатырский храп в исполнении этой стройной и красивой женщины делал ему немного больно. Во время датской экспедиции он приписывал храп кому угодно, но не Сигрюн. Сам Миккель спал тихо, не иначе как для вселенского равновесия.

Во-вторых, если Сигрюн просыпалась сама, то не давала спать никому вокруг. Она стягивала с Миккеля одеяло, щекотала и артистично падала поперек и так не широкой кровати.

— Солнышко встало, тролли попрятались, подъем, соня! — зажимала она ему нос, не допуская мысли, что ей придется завтракать в одиночестве.

В-третьих, игры Сигрюн с оружием оставались ее делом только пока происходили вдали от головы Миккеля. Он был не против, если Сигрюн, дурачась, принималась расчесывать его своим гребнем, шутя про золотые кудри, но «романтично» помогать избавиться от щетины опасной, хорошо заточенной бритвой, а тем более охотничьим кинжалом ей не разрешал.

— Да ладно, не срежу я твои баки, они мне самой нравятся, — лохматила Сигрюн довольному Микеллю бакенбарды, но бритву всё равно не получала.

В-четвертых, она оказалась ужасно ревнивой и отпугивала всех женщин младше шестидесяти лет, желающих иногда даже без крамольных мыслей проконсультироваться с датским лекарем. На угрозах, злых взглядах и чиканью пальцем по горлу Миккель ее ни разу не ловил, но заподозрил неладное, когда в числе его пациентов остались исключительно дети, старушки и мужчины.

В-пятых, Миккеля смущала собственная фотография, висящая в доме родителей Эйде среди разных трофеев, добытых их девочкой за годы работы.

В-шестых, после свадьбы Сигрюн неожиданно перестала носить платья, но Миккель флиртом достаточно быстро решил эту проблему.

В-седьмых, ужины в кругу семьи он предпочитал большим пирушкам под предводительством генералов, где все капитаны сидели за отдельным столом.

Несмотря на опыт общения с норвежцами и азартной Сигрюн, Миккеля несколько смущало, что она всегда принимала вызов. Например, когда соплеменники предлагали выяснить, у кого самая крепкая голова. Сигрюн перепивала многих из них, насмехаясь над павшими под столы, и гордо выходила за дверь, чтобы упасть уже там и потребовать от Миккеля отнести её домой на ручках, как принцессу.

С принцессой и ее транспортировкой проблем не возникало, если по пути она не начинала петь. И во время пирушки тоже (вот тогда-то Миккель радовался, что сидит за другим столом). Пела Сигрюн ужасно, но ее товарищам почему-то нравилось. Пение самого Миккеля нравилось преимущественно женщинам, мужчины находили его слишком скучным, а Сигрюн заявляла, что его балладам место под ее окном, а не среди «этих пронырливых девиц».

Миккель был абсолютно уверен, что никаким ПМС Сигрюн в датской экспедиции не страдала. Однако в Норвегии она принялась регулярно жаловаться на плохое настроение, самочувствие, нехватку сладкого в организме и черствое окружение, и мгновенно исцелялась, стоило Миккелю завернуть ее в плед и сесть в кресло с этим кульком в охапке. Тот же эффект давало сообщение о приблизившемся к городу тролле.

А еще Киса. Нет, Миккель и сам очень ее полюбил, но кошку забирала Сигрюн. Так прямо и сказала еще в Исландии, а в итоге заботился о животном Миккель: кормил, учил не точить когти о мебель позапрошлого века, вычесывал. И даже растягивалась поперек кровати Киса на его стороне, вынуждая поджимать ноги. Лечь по диагонали ему не позволял рост Сигрюн и ее привычка спать в позе четырехлистного клевера (видимо, на счастье). Да, в безопасной домашней обстановке она раскидывала в стороны руки и ноги, с трудом привыкая, что теперь спит не одна. И стоило на рассвете Миккелю встать покормить требовательно прыгающую по нему Кису, как его половина кровати оказывалась занята Сигрюн. Просто придавить эти бессовестные, но дорогие ему конечности своим весом Миккелю было жалко.

Десятым пунктом шли шуточки о стряпне, не пробивающие броню повара, но оставляющие осадок. По приезду в Норвегию проблема отпала сама: с появлением нормальных ингредиентов качество готовых блюд резко возросло, вызывая только комплименты.

— Ты ж моя хозяюшка! — чмокала Сигрюн Миккеля в щеку и отправлялась чистить автомат.

Этот последний пункт все равно занял быт: Сигрюн воспринимала хлопоты Миккеля по дому как само собой разумеющееся. Ей в жизни не приходилось стирать руками, и именно с этого Миккель решил начать, с сожалением признав, что вопрос с храпом смогут решить только хороший врач или сон в раздельных комнатах. На второе сам Миккель идти не собирался.

— Не представляю, как женщины стирают? — будто бы невзначай обронил он, собирая грязные вещи. — У тебя в руках не хватит сил справиться с такими пятнами.

Судя по лицу, на половине таза Сигрюн поняла, что крупно облажалась и повелась на слабо, но признаться и отступить себе не позволила. Потом Миккель убрался ровно на одной половине комнаты, проведя границу, и вручил Сигрюн швабру.

— Ой, когда мне заниматься этой ерундой! — отшутилась она, и в доме появилась пожилая «помощница по хозяйству», оплачиваемая из кармана Сигрюн.

После очередной наглой побудки Миккель без всяких романтичных поползновений придавил Сигрюн собой, и остался так досыпать, игнорируя протесты и жалобы, что завтрак стынет, а воздух в легких заканчивается.

Дрессировать Кису оказалось поздно и жалко: сердце Миккеля не выдержало укоряющего взгляда ее зеленых глаз, в которых читалось: «Зачем ты переносишь меня на другую часть кровати? Ты меня больше не любишь?».

А потом Миккель совершил ошибку, сказав, что нет ничего плохого в том, что к нему обращаются другие женщины, женат-то он на Сигрюн.

— Ясно, — прошипела она, прищурившись. — Так и знала. Следовало догадаться. Все мужики с твоей внешностью — бабники!

— С моей внешностью? — озадачился Миккель.

— Если мужик красивый — значит ходит по бабам, правильно мама говорила.

О своей претензии Миккель вспомнил через неделю, все это время просияв, как начищенный пятак. Реакция Сигрюн требовала регулярного повторения ситуации.

Пирушки Миккелю пришлось признать неизбежным норвежским злом: каждый подросток мечтал о дне, когда его или ее допустят в главный зал и признают равным, настоящим защитником родного города. Воины пили, ели и веселились в ожидании дня, когда попадут в Вальхаллу и продолжат пить, есть и веселиться, пока не настанет время величайшей битвы в истории. Встречи с соплеменниками являлись неотъемлемой частью жизни Сигрюн, и Миккель смирился и принял.

А потом Миккель однажды, проходя мимо стола, заметил на нем список и машинально взял, решив, что это перечень дел или покупок. Лист оказался исписан с двух сторон неровным почерком Сигрюн. Вверху гордо значилось: «Достоинства Миккеля». Польщенный и смущенный, он прочитал пронумерованную оду самому себе. Сигрюн не забыла ничего: ни заботу, ни внешность, ни его так редко оцениваемое чувство юмора, ни ведение быта, ни певческий талант, ни все-все различные милые ее сердцу мелочи. Улыбающийся, исполненный нежности к жене Миккель перевернул лист, гадая, намеренно ли она оставила его на столе или случайно.

«Недостатки».

Миккель живо закрыл лист широкой ладонью. Обернулся, убедившись, что Сигрюн еще не вернулась, и осторожно сдвинул руку так, чтобы увидеть только нижнюю строчку. «38. Ужасно…» Миккель перевернул список достоинствами вверх, аккуратно положил на прежнее место, перечитал, чтобы лучше запомнилось, и вышел, мысленно разводя из короткого списка недостатков Сигрюн костерок. Портрет так и остался висеть в трофейной комнате.


End file.
